This invention relates to an operator influenced control for shifting the position of a sewing machine work holding clamp, and more particularly, to an arrangement for shifting the clamp of a button sewing machine when sewing four hole buttons, successively to orient different pairs of holes in the button for penetration by the sewing machine needle.
Industrial button sewing machines are known in which driven clamp shifting mechanism is employed. The present invention, however, is especially adapted for use with a hand operated household button sewing device and provides for manual operation of a device for shifting the stitching between pairs of holes in a button.